


Crystal Ball

by LemonBoy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBoy/pseuds/LemonBoy
Summary: Лео выбрался наружу и, щуря глаза и поеживаясь от прохлады, огляделся по сторонам, но место все равно не узнал. Неудивительно, ведь после переезда в Европу прошло не так уж и много времени, и ему еще предстоит посетить много мест, большую часть которых он все равно не запомнит. Интересно, этот горный пейзаж и расстилающаяся под ногами поляна надолго останутся в его памяти?
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 5





	Crystal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> С Днем рождения, Ресу. <3

К тому моменту, когда машина остановилась, солнце уже село. Лео упустил закат, преспокойно проспав его на пассажирском сидении, но зато он застанет, как сгустятся сумерки и наступит ночь. В этот раз точно. Он через тающий сон почувствовал прикосновение к плечу и услышал голос Сены, призывающий его просыпаться и вылезать из автомобиля. Чего делать ужасно не хотелось: в теплом салоне гораздо уютнее, чем на холодном воздухе снаружи. И кстати, где это они?..

Лео выбрался наружу и, щуря глаза и поеживаясь от прохлады, огляделся по сторонам, но место все равно не узнал. Неудивительно, ведь после переезда в Европу прошло не так уж и много времени, и ему еще предстоит посетить много мест, большую часть которых он все равно не запомнит. Интересно, этот горный пейзаж и расстилающаяся под ногами поляна надолго останутся в его памяти? Горы вокруг не особо высокие, и их очертания схожи с теми, что он видел в Японии, но в то же время атмосфера полностью отличалась. Забавно. Лео задрал голову. Звезды на безоблачном небе сегодня начали зажигаться рано, и это вызывало широкую улыбку — он обожал такую погоду больше всего и уже сейчас наполнялся вдохновением. Его ради этого сюда привезли?

Тсукинага взглядом нашел Сену. Тот потягивался, разминая затекшие мышцы после нескольких часов за рулем, и Лео последовал его примеру, широко зевая вдобавок. Остатки сна развеялись за секунды.

— Сена~, — оклик остался без внимания, но, тем не менее, Лео знал, что его прекрасно слышат. В конце концов, тут довольно тихо, это тоже подмечается сразу. Он остался стоять на месте, пока Изуми направился к багажнику, — теперь ты расскажешь мне, зачем мы сюда приехали? 

Макушка Сены скрылась за открывшейся дверцей багажника:

— Поможешь мне — узнаешь.

— Ха-а-а? Подожди-подожди, не говори мне! — Лео замахал руками и закрыл глаза, перенося картину происходящего в воображение. — Дай подумать… Ха?! — он, за считанные секунды добавив последние штрихи к рисунку, широко раскрыл зеленые глаза и поспешил к парню.

— Неужели ты все же убил кого-то?! И мне придется помогать тебе закапывать труп! Это же делает меня соучастником, да?

Вместо ответа он получил испепеляющий взгляд — если бы таким правда можно было убивать, то Тсукинага был бы уже мертв.

— Откуда у тебя вообще такие мысли взялись, — Сена вдохнул, всучив Лео нетяжёлый походный рюкзак. У него самого была в руках какая-то сумка, но содержимое все ещё оставалось загадкой. Тсукинаге хотелось прям на этом месте посмотреть, что внутри, но Сена на это может рассердиться, поэтому Лео терпеливо ждал, пока Изуми закроет багажник и проверит, закрыты ли дверцы авто. Все оказалось в порядке.

— Идём.

Сена не стал отходить далеко от машины. Быть может, так было запланировано, или же ему надоела болтовня Лео, продолжавшего сыпать догадками, но так даже лучше. Изуми обернулся на него и хмыкнул:

— Теперь можешь посмотреть, что там.

— Ура!~ — Тсукинага не стал терять времени, опускаясь коленями на холодную землю. Потом ткань будет грязной от травы, но сейчас его это не волновало. Он будто распаковывал подарок на день рождения, сосредоточившись только на том, какое открытие его ждёт. Может, там действительно какой-нибудь подарок? Куча нотных тетрадей или, например, какой-нибудь музыкальный инструмент? Лео был бы не против научиться играть на чем-нибудь новом. Первую песню он посвятит Сене, раз уж тот даритель, следующую Руке-тан, третью Knights... Но вместо инструмента в рюкзаке нашлись несколько пледов, контейнер с бенто (очевидно, покупной, но сам факт, что Сена взял им японскую еду, очень умилителен) и пара термосов. На дне обнаружились ещё тетради Лео и набор его любимых фломастеров — Изуми предусмотрел и это.

— О-о-оу, — теперь все точно встало на свои места. Пусть они не собирались выискивать фейри, Лео все равно нравилась перспектива просто устроить такой особенный пикник с Сеной. Он рассмеялся:

— Знаешь, ты мог бы просто сказать, что зовешь меня на свидание.~

— Это не сви-

— Но мне все же интересно! — Тсукинага, конечно, не дал ему договорить, ведь Сене нужно научиться принимать свои чувства. И чувства других тоже. — Почему на ночь глядя? У тебя же завтра работа? И это ты мне на мозги капаешь, что поздний сон вреден для кожи.

— Я взял выходной, — голос Сены не звучал раздраженно, и теперь, когда он отошел, Лео мог увидеть, с чем тот возился. Небольшой телескоп был установлен на земле и своим глазом-линзой глядел в бескрайнее звездное небо. Лео все побросал, вскакивая с места. Сегодня точно не его день рождения?

— Ты совсем забыл, да? — Изуми с легкой улыбкой на губах наблюдал, как Тсукинага вьется вокруг телескопа, оглядывая его со всех сторон. — Сам мне ведь рассказывал про это событие. Как там было… «Метеорный…»

— Метеорный поток Дракониды, — Лео шепотом закончил за него, а воспоминание всплыло в памяти как по щелчку, даже несмотря на то, что разговор состоялся более месяца назад. Неужели Сена запомнил еще тогда?! Лео чуть не сбил Изуми с ног, напрыгнув на него с объятиями. Ему трудно было удержать себя в руках.

— И ты все это подготовил для меня?! Да еще и в качестве сюрприза! Я так рад, Сена! Спаси-и-ибо! Люблю тебя!

— Я знаю, — Сена пытался выглядеть невозмутимо, но в такой близи Лео заметил, как у того покраснели щеки. Изуми поспешил отпихнуть его от себя, — если не поторопимся, то все пропустим, так что шевелись.

— Ва-ха-ха, тебя понял!

Лежать вот так с Изуми под одним пледом было тепло, несмотря на время года и холодную землю. С каждой секундой небо темнело сильнее, а созвездия загорались ярче, и падающим звездам-одиночкам уже можно было вести счет. Самая высокая активность потока придется на предрассветные часы, а пока Лео рассказывал, откуда взялось название и чем он отличается от других. Они несколько раз обращались к телескопу, выискивая рассыпанные в космосе галактики, и Тсукинага открывал ему одну тайну за другой, отвечая на вопросы и сияющим взглядом прося новые. Он прерывался лишь на те секунды, когда видел падающую звезду вдали, хлопал Сену по руке и указывал на нее пальцем, восторженно вскрикивая «Еще одна!» На очередной раз засмеялся уже Сена.

— Сегодня ты сможешь загадать сотню желаний, Лео-кун.

— Ты прав, — с улыбкой согласился Лео, —но я придумал кое-что получше! Я загадаю одно желание, но сотню раз! Ва-ха-ха, разве не гениально?~

— Это в твоем духе.

— Ты хорошо меня знаешь, — взгляд зеленых глаз вновь устремился в небо, — каждой падающей звезде я скажу: «Хочу быть с Сеной всегда», уверен, хотя бы одна выполнит мою просьбу.

— Ты…

— М?

Лео повернул голову к Изуми, но тот поспешно отвел взгляд и затем вовсе отвернулся, прикрывая лицо ладонью. Тсукинага самодовольно улыбнулся, зная о причине такого поведения — Сену порой было так легко смутить.

— Идиот ты, — Сена все еще не смотрел на него, — нельзя говорить желания вслух, иначе не сбудется. Но, — продолжал он, нашарив в темноте чужую ладонь и накрыв ее своей, — если попросим мы оба, то…звезды будут благосклонны к нам, как думаешь?

Лео, переплетя их пальцы, пододвинулся ближе, чтобы поцеловать Изуми в щеку.

— Думаю, что в этот раз ты прав.


End file.
